Secrets
by naniozelot
Summary: Emily is an undercover agent at Hogwarts. That's basically it.


Hi! This is my first story on here! :D English isn't my first language so my English has some mistakes, I hope that's okay. :)

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you!", said a 40 year old woman at King's Cross to her 15 year old daughter. The girl had three big bags with her and a box with a cat in it, her hair was curly and brown, her skin was a little tan. She looked like a very normal girl just waiting for her train at the train station.<br>"I have to go now, goodbye, Emily!", the woman said to the girl. She gave her a long hug and when she let go Emily saw the tears in her eyes. Then she looked at the people around her. Nobody was watching her except her mother.  
>"Bye, mom." Emily smiled at her mother, turned around to the brick wall barrier between platform 9 and 10 and ran towards it. But instead of hitting the wall she appeared at another platform.<br>Platform 9 3/4. Away from the world of non-magicians, also called muggles, she now was right next to the train to her school, the Hogwarts Express. Many children stood next to it and said goodbye to their parents, uncles, aunts, sisters and brothers. Some of them had animals with them, owls and cats and rats and many more. Emily's cat Yuki meowed at some other cats while Emily smiled at their owners. In a few hours they'd all arrive at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Emily's 5th year there and she couldn't wait to arrive.  
>She walked into the train and looked for a compartment to sit in. There was one with two girls from Ravenclaw, her house, in it and they both waved at Emily, telling her to sit with them. She opened the door and was welcomed with the loud voice of her best friend, Catrina.<br>"Hi Emily, I missed you so much!" She jumped up from her seat to hug Emily. Catrina was a really pretty girl with her red hair and her big blue eyes. Next to Catrina, the most popular girl in year 5, Emily looked like trash. Emily was the sidekick, the one who always told the funnier jokes, but also the one who was always ignored. Emily was okay with that, she didn't want to be in the middle of attention anyways. And being Catrina's best friend was just fine.  
>Next to Catrina sat Anna. Anna was busy reading, but she looked up from her book for a second to say "Hi Em."<br>Emily sat down by the window, Catrina had her seat right across from her. Catrina started talking about her boyfriend Brian who always sent her owls during vacation, then she told Emily about a really great recipe she found in an old book from her mother. Anna put her book aside and talked a little bit with Catrina. It was a really nice ride to Hogwarts and Emily felt just happy.

Nothing interesting happened in the Hogwarts Express. It was like a normal train ride with the difference that it was full with witches and wizards. Children between 11 and 18 years old who wanted to learn the art of witchcraft and wizardry. Some already born into a wizard family, some born to muggles. Catrina was a pureblood while Emily and Anna were muggleborn.  
>In Hogwarts, they were greeted by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the great hall. They sang, the new 1st graders were put into their houses, they ate. Candles flew around the hall and all the children and teenagers talked and laughed together. There was alot to tell after summer vacation.<br>Emily sat at the Ravenclaw table between Catrina and Cho Chang. At the Slytherin table right next to them she heard Draco Malfoy telling his friends something.  
>"I always told you Potter is crazy. He thinks You-Know-Who is back, ha!"<br>Last school year, right after the last task of the triwizard tournament where Cedric Diggory died, Harry Potter told everyone that Lord Voldemort was back. Nobody believed him but Emily got suspicious. There was no reason for him to lie.  
>Maybe there was a way to find out the truth.<br>Emily turned to Cho. "Hey, Cho, do you believe that You-Know-Who is back?"  
>"I believe what Harry says", Cho said with a cold look on her face. She was most likely still sad because of Cedric's death and didn't want to talk about anything related to it.<br>"He's not", a girl next to Draco yelled from the Slytherin table. "Stop believing the bullshit Potter tells you."  
>"Yeah, I think you Slytherins would be the first to know if You-Know-Who was back, since you all are children of death eaters", Emily said to her. She never saw that girl before - she had blonde hair, greenish eyes and red lipstick on her lips. Her appearance was pretty but her personality was most likely not. Instead of shouting something back at Emily, the girl with the red lipstick turned back to her food.<br>Emily did the same and thought about what she just said. Some of these Slytherins actually _were _the children of death eaters, so some of them surely knew if Voldemort was back or not. But asking wasn't really an option, none of them would actually admit who their parents were following back in the first wizarding war. Well, there would be time to think about this later, it was only the first day of school. There were plenty of school weeks in front of Emily.

It was evening. Everyone in the girls' room was getting ready for bed. After Emily put on her pyjamas she asked Catrina: "Did you see that girl next to Draco? The one with the blonde hair and red lipstick? Who is she?"  
>"Oh, I heard that's Olivia. She was homeschooled until this year", Catrina answered. Interesting. Now, suddenly that Voldemort was allegedly back, a girl who was homeschooled before appeared at Hogwarts? What other reason would there be other than that her parents were death eaters and didn't have time to homeschool her anymore? Or maybe Emily was just overthinking. Maybe Voldemort wasn't back, maybe Olivia just wanted to attend Hogwarts, maybe everything was fine. But she had to find out.<br>Emily had a mission.


End file.
